1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically detonated fuzes for ammunition, particularly to a fuze which after firing may be operated in any one of a plurality of modes, e.g., remote set, proximity or impact.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,531 issued Apr. 5, 1977 to R. T. Ziemba discloses a fuze having at time of firing, in-gun selectable, superquick, and delayed modes of operation, and also a self-destruct mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,680 issued Aug. 30, 1977 to R. T. Ziemba discloses a fuze having in-flight, remote selectable impact, airburst or canopy modes of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,898 issued Feb. 6, 1973 to R. T. Ziemba discloses a fuze having an in-flight, remote set mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,378 issued Apr. 15, 1975 to F. T. Clark et al. discloses a fuze which releases dust to generate, in-flight, static charge on the fuze and a generator enables a trigger circuit to receive a "firing signal" from the target. An impact mode of operation is also provided.